Saviour of Magic
by geekchick1804
Summary: Summary: The war has ended and someone surprising survived but now magic herself is dying and needs saving. The war went on too long. Time-travel, Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny Bashing.
1. Prologue

Saviour of Magic

Disclaimer: Listen carefully for I shall only say it once; I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N 1: Well I'm back. Did any of you miss me? All previous chapters have been improved (I hope) and more information and stuff has been added. I will update once a week until I have caught up to the newest chapters.

Summary: The war has ended and someone surprising survived but now magic herself is dying and needs saving. The war went on too long. Time-travel, Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny Bashing.

A/N 2: Warnings of attempted suicide in this chapter, also lots of flashbacks (and I mean a lot). Also no Beta.

Prologue

Flashes of lightening lit up a beautiful manor as a storm raged outside, rain pelted down leaving rivers of water running down the windows and thunder roared. A relatively young man (although he looked much older) made his way though the silent house. The young man had long, dank and greasy hair that fell to his shoulders, his eyes were pitch black and completely devoid of any emotions. This man was Severus Snape. Snape made his way slowly up the stairs to the master bedroom of Prince Manor, a half empty bottle of fire whisky in one hand and a small vial in the other, he felt about a hundred years old and was in excruciating agony, every few steps that he walked, Snape took a swig from the bottle.

Fortunately (for him anyway) he had a potion that would take care of the pain permanently in his hand and tonight it was finally ready. It had taken two weeks to brew and he had only started brewing it once the bitch was locked up in prison; his whole life had been turned on its head again and now he couldn't cope, he no longer had a purpose in life and couldn't face trying to live without the one who made life bearable. Pain coursed through the broken bond-link in his mind and he stumbled, holding onto the wall, the former potion master made his way to the bed. It was Halloween night, when the veil between the living and the dead was at its thinnest and he fancied he could feel his lovers voice whispering in his ear. Memories of his past flashed through his mind.

_Flashback_

_He was lying in the shack where Nagini had attacked him on Voldermort's orders, Harry had just left along with Granger and Weasley, he had managed to fake his own death by occluding his mind and allowing his eyes to glaze over otherwise that insufferable brat would have wasted precious time by staying with him or trying to rescue him. Snape scoffed, it had been a very long time since had last asked for help and look what happened, his best friend had died and he ended up a spy for seventeen years._

_The pain coursing through him courtesy of Nagini was nothing compared to a crucio but more deadly, Snape however always carried the antidote to that creatures venom in his robes just for occasions such as this. He reached into the hidden pocket of his robe and pulled out a medium sized vial, he did not have to worry about it being broken during his fall as he had placed an unbreakable charm on his medical vials (some potion vials which he used as weapons needed to be broken in order to be effective). He downed the potion and immediately felt the effects of the potion, he stayed in place for over thirty minutes as the potion worked its way through his system, using the time to heal his many wounds before getting up and moving back into the fight for Hogwarts. _

_He didn't need to fight any more, his role in this war was over but he still felt the need to protect his children after all he was still technically the headmaster. Although he highly doubted that he would stay as the Headmaster, he had never wanted the job in the first place, bloody Dumbledore and his machinations. He hoped he would be able to stay on as the potion's professor at the end of the war (if he wasn't sent straight to Azkaban that is) but this time he would be a lot more professional and fair to all his students and not just the Slytherin's._

_He made to the hall where Harry was circling Voldemort, Bellatrix was already lying dead on the floor by Molly Weasley's feet when he felt it. He felt his magic being pulled away from his core and down to his dark mark, he couldn't understand it until he realised that the mark did more than call Voldemort's followers to him and torture them; it drained them of their magic and gave it to the Dark Lord. Horror filled him as he realised what he had done in the foolishness of his youth; he was helping Voldemort to fight Harry and that was unacceptable. Fortunately the fight between the two power houses did not last long and Harry emerged victorious._

_End of Flashback _

If Snape was truly to be honest with himself he would acknowledge that he really went because of Harry, his feelings had began to change during the year of hell as the headmaster but he was not quite ready to recognise and accept those feelings at the time. He had thought that it would be the last time he ever saw Harry Potter in the flesh again; he was wrong, Harry turned up as a witness for his trial.

_Flashback_

"_All rise, the Wizangamot have arrived."_

_The fifty witches and wizards took their seats and turned toward the chair in the centre of the room. Sat in the chair was Severus Snape but he was almost unrecognisable, his hair hanged lank and thin and he looked gaunt, he wore his mask to cover his emotions but if you knew him well enough you could see that he was terrified. Snape had spent the last three months in Azkaban which while no longer under the control of the dementors was still a horrific place to be._

"_Minister Shaklebolt- presiding, Under-Secretary Augusta Longbottom- prosecuting, Percy Weasley- transcribing, Severus Snape- defendant..."_

"_Harry Potter- witness for the defence." Harry strode into the room his power pouring off him in waves. It made Snape want to fall to his knees and beg for his attention (he had always been attracted to power and Harry was the powerful magical being that Snape had ever met)._

_Gasps went all around the room, the great Harry Potter defending a Death Eater? Snape's head snapped up and he stared into Harry's eyes. Harry made his way through the room to stand next to Snape and gently placed his hand on Snape's shoulder._

"_Are you sure you want to defend that... that Death Eater?" Cried out one of the members of the Wizangamot._

"_This man is the bravest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, he is not a death eater, he was a spy right up until Voldemort's death." Harry squeezed Snape's shoulder. "This man is a hero, he should be given the bloody Order of Merlin for what he has done, he has saved more lives than you can ever know including mine repeatedly."_

_End of Flashback_

The trial had lasted two weeks due to the amount of people who had come forward and vouched for him but none of them meant as much to him as Harry, it was in that moment he realised that he had stupidly fallen in love with The Chosen One.

Snape buried what he felt for Harry knowing that it was futile to even hope for a chance to be with him after all who would want to be with a washed up ex-death eater and besides Harry was seeing that Weasley girl and they were talking about marriage. Harry had looked so happy with her and Snape didn't want to be the cause of any more pain for him after all he had suffered so much for so long, he knew of all the things Harry had been through and knew now that he was nothing like the man he thought he was.

Snape returned to his job as potions master at Hogwarts the year after battle allowing McGonagall to take up the role of headmistress so that he could retreat back to his dungeons, what he was not expecting was for Harry Potter to return to Hogwarts as well to continue his studies and pass his newts. Ron and Hermione also joined Harry in returning and he watched as the three friends tried to fit back into the school although it appeared to be considerably easier for Ron and Hermione then it was for Harry, Snape didn't understand why until three weeks before the end of the Autumn term when Harry came down to the dungeons and pleaded for a stronger dreamless sleep potion than normal. Snape refused because having the potion too strong could cause the drinker to fall into an irreversible sleep and Snape didn't want that.

_Flashback_

"_I cant do it any more, I cant eat or sleep. I'm just so damn tired all the time, please help me."_

_Snape was taken a back he never expected Potter- Harry to be in this condition. He motioned towards his sofa and Harry sat down, Snape also took a seat opposite him._

"_Take deep breathes and calm down." After a few minutes Harry looked less hysterical. "Now explain, why you need it."_

"_I cant sleep, I keep having nightmares. I see all their faces, the ones who never made it and it's driving me insane. You have to help me."_

_Snape let Harry into his private quarters and grabbed a pleasant dream sleep potion._

"_Drink this before you go to bed, it will give you eight hours of sleep, it will not stop your dreams but it will only allow you to have pleasant dreams but in return for it you must start talking to someone about your guilt, there is a counsellor on staff to help deal with this."_

_Harry agreed and took the vial that was offered._

"_I didn't know that there was a counsellor here."_

"_He was appointed over the summer to help all those affected by the battle."_

"_He must have his work cut out for him."_

_Snape inclined his head and Harry took his leave._

_End of flashback_

Snape made it to the bedroom and climbed into bed, he continued to feel the burn of the alcohol as he drank from the bottle. He had not changed the sheets in weeks because he could not bear to lose that scent that still hung on them. He curled up in a ball, buried his face in a pillow and wept, wept for his lover, his soul-mate.

After his tears had run their cause, Snape uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips but before he could drink it there was a flash of light and it disappeared. Another flash of light and there was a woman in the room, She reminded him of Lily with her flame red hair and green eyes, at first he thought that it was but her eyes were the wrong shape and shade and her hair was styled differently. Snape could feel the absolute power rolling off her, this was no ordinary woman, no mere mortal; this must be a God of the old religion and she is glorious.

"Oh you poor thing, so much pain and sadness. Do not worry I am here to help you."

Her voice was like music and so soft. Snape swallowed nervously.

"Who are you?"

"I am magic and I am here to help you."

Snape's eyes widened considerably.

"You cant be Magic you aren't powerful enough to be."

Instead of looking offended the woman just laughed. He looked away confused.

"How is this possible? I must be dreaming but..."

The musical voice interrupted his ramblings.

"My dear this is no dream. I am here to help you and to give back your soul-mate."

Snape looked back at her, hope rising in his chest.

"You will give me back Harry?"

"More than that Severus, I will give you the chance to help him save your world."

"What do you mean?" Snape was completely confused. Magic smiled at him sadly.

"Your world is dying, I am dying. There is not enough power left in this world to sustain me. Tom Riddle did too much damage, too many magical beings died before he was stopped."

Snape narrowed his eyes, his temper rising at the perceived insult.

"Do you blame Harry for that?"

Magic smiled at him, Snape blushed abashed.

"No of course not, that brave young man gave me a few extra years but the world will still die."

"How can I help?"

"I will send you back to a time where you can do so much more to help. I have power enough for this. Find and destroy the Horcruxes..."

Snape interrupted her.

"I do not know where they were. I was not with Harry when he found them."

Magic took a second to think.

"Harry's memories hold them, you have only seen a portion of his memories, only the ones where he was with you. You will find them and you will show the Horcruxes to Harry before you both destroy them together. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by an impertinent young man." The affectionate smile on her face belayed the harshness of her words. "Find and destroy the Horcruxes, train Harry better and for Heaven's sake unblock his magic. Get rid of his enemies and gain new allies; there are families out there who are willing to change sides, others who are neutral but looking for something to fight for."

"Who?"

"The Malfoy's, the Zabini's, most of the younger generation, especially the Slytherin's do not wish to fight for a madman."

"The Malfoy's?" Snape scoffed.

"Yes the Malfoy's, they follow power and your young mate has it in spades they will especially follow if they find out that Harry can remove the Dark Mark."

"He can?" Snape's eyebrow raised of its own accord.

Magic smiled at him. "Oh yes, in one of the books hidden in Salazar's library in the chamber of secrets."

"What do you get out of all of this?"

Magic laughed again, her voice full of warmth like a beam of sunlight.

"I get to live my dear. You will need to give werewolves and vampires a chance to fight for the right to exist as well, most are willing to be turned back into humans, some are willing to stay as they are and still fight for the light and of course there are others out there that wish to be as dark as they can."

"I did not know there was a cure for lycanthropy and vampirism."

"There is not because you have not developed it yet, your new allies will help with that, or more specifically Lucius Malfoy, as will your mate. I will remove your mark before you go back, I could leave it to Harry but you cannot be found out straight away."

He nodded in a daze and watched as the mark disappeared, he felt relief once it was gone.

"What happens when I go back, will I still have it."

Magic smiled again.

"Yes but it will only be a glamour, he will still be able to call you through it so that you can keep up the Death Eater act but he will be unable to hurt you through it although you will get a tingling feeling telling you when he is trying to hurt you through it so you can act accordingly. You will not have to stay as a spy for long as your cover was already exposed, once Malfoy has switched sides, he will be able to take over those duties for you. We will still need a spy in His camp as you will be changing things." Snape nodded relieved, Voldemort never truly trusted him after his resurrection, it was why so many people were killed leading up to the war, like Amelia Bones. "Now time is running from us, we do not have much time. Fetch Harry's memories, you will need them."

Snape got up out of the bed with out question and headed to his private office and found the pensieve with Harry's memories in, he had watched them for what he thought was going to be his last time earlier in the evening, wanting to be close to harry again just one more time. He scooped up the memories and placed them into an unbreakable vial and placed in his pocket, then he grabbed the other memory vials next to the pensieve and placed them in the same pocket before returning to his room. When he entered the room Magic was sitting on his bed who stood when he walked up to her.

"Are you sure we should do this? It could make things worse."

Magic smiled so brightly that it almost blinded Snape.

"I'm sure, now give me your hand. There is one rule you must follow, never let anyone find out you are from the future." Magic paused for a second. "Except maybe Harry and even then only after you have re-bonded with him. And for goodness sake do not push him for more that he can give at the moment." Snape goes to interrupt. "I know you would never force yourself on him when in your right mind but you are suffering with a broken soul-bond and he is the only one who can repair that."

Snape nodded his head.

"I will however dampen it so that while you can still feel the bond, it will no longer hurt you."

Snape smiled for the first time in over a month, it was only small but it was still there.

"Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you."

Magic gripped his hand tighter and Snape felt the familiar pull of side-along apparition and before he knew it he was back in his old chambers in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He looked around the room, it felt familiar to him but it was not home, home was Harry Potter.

"What year is it? Where is Harry?"

"He is in his fourth year and Voldemort has just been brought back to physical form. The leaving feast is about to begin, you must get changed and arrive on time."

Snape sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh god's. Poor Harry." He looked back up at Magic. "Couldn't have you have taken us further back to give Harry more time to train?"

Magic shook her head sadly.

"No, there are three reasons for this. The first one is that you would try to save Cedric Diggory, the second is that Harry would be to young for you to be able to woo, and the third reason is that again Harry is too young, this time to have the Horcrux and even more dangerously to have the blocks on his magic removed. Try and get Harry to Gringott's before his birthday, the Goblin's will help to remove both the blocks and the Horcrux, they will be eager to help once I have spoken to them."

"Blocks on his magic, who would be stupid enough or evil enough to place blocks on someone's magic?"

Magic smiled sadly.

"I will give you three guesses, and a clue; it is someone who believes that they have the right to disregard a will and to bind a phoenix against its will to himself."

"Dumbledore." Snape growled. "How the fuck did Harry defeat Voldemort with his magic bound? Let me guess; sheer dumb luck?"

Magic nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Any more questions my saviour?" Snape nodded.

"Why must Cedric Diggory die?"

"His death prevented his father form joining Voldemort, Amos Diggory is nowhere near as light as he portrays himself. He would have become the Minister of Magic and made everything so much worse as he would have just handed Voldemort the country on a platter, he after all did agree with Tom's agenda. Tom Riddle would have taken over sooner and killed a lot more Muggle-born children and undocumented Half-blooded children, as he would have access to the book of magic which lists all children and blood status, it is where Hogwarts gets its list from."

Snape was absolutely shocked, he had never even suspected that Amos was not light, as the man had fought on the side of the light quite viciously during the war.

"I will leave you now, remember what I told you."

Snape nodded.

"Goodbye my young warrior. We will see each other again."

Snape watched as she disappeared before he wiped away the tears that had fallen and went into the bedroom to get ready to fight another war.

TBC

A/N: Let me know what you think. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Saviour of Magic

Chapter 1:

Snape was showered and dressed in record time, before he rebuilt his long disused mask, raised his powerful occulmency shields (to protect his secrets from Dumbledore) and made his way to the Great Hall knowing that his snakes and Harry were already there, his heart beat rapidly increased at seeing his love once again but he knew he could not see Harry yet because there was a chance he could lose his composure and rush to him causing Harry to panic (especially as Snape probably would kiss the life out of him) and he would lose his chance to be with his mate again and everyone would know his true allegiances.

He made his way to his seat and kept his eyes averted from the Griffindor table, he successfully made it to the high table before his treacherous eyes looked over at Harry but only after they had swept over the entire hall (which as he remembered well, was, bedecked in black in honour of Cedric Diggory) and his eyes greedily drank in the sight of the students, his stomach dropped at seeing them all so whole and healthy, although they are upset (well except for the future Death Eaters) most especially the Hufflepuff table it is still wonderful and heartening that they are all still alive.

There was Lavender Brown who was killed in the final battle by Fenrir Greyback, Colin Creevey who also died in the final battle although no one was quite sure who had killed him, Gregory Goyle (although his death wasn't as much a loss, unlike Dumbledore, Snape knew you couldn't save everyone and Goyle sealed his death sentence when he tried to kill Harry), then there was Fred Weasley, who was a good potions student who unfortunately spent too much time pranking rather than working. Of course there were many others as well, some of whom hadn't even joined Hogwarts at this time but he barely remembered their names (which made him feel like all kinds of an asshole).

There were many others in the hall who survived the final battle only to be killed by Death Eaters who remained free after less than five years after the end of the war like Hannah Abbott, Dennis Creevey, Millicent Bulstrode (who had stood against her own family in defence of innocent muggleborn children and had been killed by her own mother), George Weasley (who has taken a killing curse meant for Harry), Seamus Finnegan (who had gone up against Alecto Carrow alone after they had escaped from Hogwarts during the chaos after Voldemort's death), Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass.

And then there were the students who were killed by vigilantes, and blamed for the war such as Marietta Edgecombe who they blamed for Umbridge stopping Harry from being able to teach the students on how to defend themselves, Draco Malfoy was killed not two years after the war because people believed that if he hadn't joined the Death Eaters than he wouldn't have been able (or needed) to kill Dumbledore (it wasn't true of course as Dumbledore would have died anyway but that didn't matter to them), also a lot of the then fifth, sixth and seventh year Slytherin's were blamed for their parents actions and killed in cold blood.

The final death toll of the second blood war was horrific almost two-thirds of the British magical population had died and the war had spread across the world. When Voldemort was abroad searching for the Elder wand, he had incited Dark wizards across the continent to take their countries by force, the death toll around the world had been even more terrible over 900,000 magical people had died out of a worldwide population of 1,420,000 (est) and that was just witches and wizards. The Dark wizards had joined together and targeted the goblin, unicorn, dragons, griffins, centaurs, house-elves and most light creature populations including the Veela, slaughtering them in the millions.

His eyes flicked to Harry and his heart clenched at the sight of the young Griffindor, Harry looked even more of a mess than he remembered (although that might be down to him not paying Harry any real attention other then when he was destroying the already fragile boy's ego), in fact Harry looked much like he did the first time Snape had kissed him, although he looked much younger which made him feel like an old pervert.

_Flashbacks_

_Snape was in his potion's classroom tidying up after the last class of the day when the door slammed open and a very upset Harry Potter ran into the room, Harry didn't even see him as hid behind one of the tables. Confused and a little annoyed Snape made his way over to where Harry had sat down. Snape was shocked to see tears streaming down his face and he was mumbling under his breath, 'how could she? How could she do that to me? I thought she loved me? What did I do wrong? Am I so hideous that no one can truly love me?'_

_Snape moved closer to Harry. Snape attempted for a few minutes to bring Harry out of his mind but being soft towards him didn't seem to be working (he didn't want to be cruel to him any more, and certainly not since he finally admitted his feelings towards Harry) so he slipped back into his old persona._

"_Potter what do you think you are doing here?"_

_And it worked, Harry shot up and started trying to get rid of the tears that were still on his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you."_

_Snape was barely able to stop his eyes from rolling._

"_That Potter was obvious."_

"_I'll just be going."_

_Harry went to leave the room but Snape grabbed his hand._

"_Potter... Harry what happened to cause you such distress?" Harry looked at him confused._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Potter you do realise that my behaviour to you was dictated by both my 'masters' neither of them wished for me to treat you well. I am not a man who apologises often but I will apologise to you, I am sorry for my behaviour towards you." Snape started stroking the back of Harry's hand with his thumb, Harry looked down at his hand in confusion before moving his eyes back to Snape's face._

"_What? Why didn't Dumbledore want you to like me"_

"_I believe that he wished for at least one teacher to behave as though you were normal and he had told me that you had grown up pampered and well cared for."_

_Harry looked even more shocked. "But that's a lie, I never grew up pampered, I was treated more like a Malfoy house-elf."_

_Snape nodded "I know that now due to our occulmency lessons but I did not then. You have successfully distracted me long enough now please tell me what has brought you to this state and why you are hiding in my potions classroom."_

"_Well no one will look for me here that's for sure. As for what's happened... it's Ginny..." Snape's heart clenched. "I walked in on her with Malfoy, they were talking about their future together." Harry's voice broke. "She's been cheating on me since before the end of the Battle. I'm so stupid, I thought she loved. Apparently I'm not good enough for her, she was only after me for my money. She was going to marry me and then in a few years she was going to empty all my accounts and then divorce me all the while keeping Malfoy as her bit on the side and what's worse is that Ron and Hermione knew."_

_Snape's heart clenched again at the utter pain and desolation in Harry's voice and he got so angry at the thought of the betrayal by his so called friends. He tilted Harry's head with his free hand and pressed his lips gently upon the soft full lips of the younger male. Again Harry looked at him confused but he didn't pull away, he allowed his mouth to open and Snape took the chance and slipped his tongue inside, and deepened the incredibly intoxicating kiss causing Harry to moan in pleasure. _

_After a few minutes Snape pulled away and breathed deeply, he watched as Harry did the same, he was pleased that Harry had enjoyed it, as he had never enjoyed a kiss more and it showed on his face. He carded the hand he had used to tilt Harry's head through Harry's hair, enjoying the softness against his palm. Harry leant his head into Snape's hand and Snape continued to stroke Harry's hair. Snape let go of Harry's hand and brought it down to Harry's waist, he used his now free hand to pull Harry closer then he slipped it under Harry's jumper and shirt,it was a heady feeling touching Harry's bare skin._

"_If they can't see what a mistake they have made then they are idiots. You are a beautiful, powerful, intelligent young man."_

_Snape pulled Harry in for another passionate kiss and Harry let him take over._

_End Flashback_

Snape's eyes swept the room once again before he allowed them to fall upon the Gryffindor table once again where he had noticed that Ginerva Weasley's predatory eyes were locked onto Harry's throughout the meal and that the Granger chit and the youngest male Weasley were sat in their traditional seats next to Harry looking for all the world like concerned friends (which they were not) and so he glared at them with much more venom, unfortunately not one of the three looked up at him as they surely would have wondered what they had done to cause Snape to hate them even more. Fortunately anyone looking at Snape and seeing him glaring over at the Gryffindor table would think that it was being aimed at Harry and not on his behalf.

Snape missed Dumbledore's speech but it wasn't like he hadn't heard it before, although he did stand for the two toasts like the rest of the staff even though he saw that not all his Slytherin's stood. If everything played out like it did in the last time-line he had a full month before he was called in front of Voldemort again, hopefully it would be enough time to find and get a hold of all the Horcruxes (other than Harry). Snape completely ignored his colleagues who tried to engage him in conversation during the meal and as soon as it was over he made his excuses and left.

Snape made his way back to his quarters whilst making a short check-list of things he needed to do; the first was to watch the memories that Harry had entrusted to him, the second thing on the list was surprisingly to forgive the mutt and the wolf who are otherwise known as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as they would be able to help Harry more than he would be able to at the moment (at least until Harry can get started on occulmency and have adequate mental shields), also there was no way Harry would trust him.

In the previous time line the wolf and the mutt had cornered him in the library at Grimmauld place and tried to offer apologies for their actions in their youth and a truce to work together and help Harry, unfortunately Snape had been too bitter and immature to accept and it had cost Harry his Godfather and a way out from the Dursley's.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Snape, I'm sorry for being an arrogant ass-hole during our school years and I am so sorry for that stupid prank in our sixth year. I wont say that I didn't mean for it to go that far because I did. But I am truly sorry, looking back at my behaviour it makes it me truly ashamed of myself and I dread to think what Harry would do if he finds."_

"_You're sorry for trying to kill me?" Scoffed Snape._

"_Yes, I was stupid and impetuous._ _Snape... Severus, I brought you here to ask you for a truce for Harry's sake. We need to work together towards defeating Voldemort, I'm asking for your forgiveness." Snape stared at Sirius with unconcealed hatred, he had just been dragged into the library at Grimmauld Place after the Order meeting._

"_I don't believe you, and I certainly wont ever forgive you. As for that spoilt brat you call a godson, well I'm not interested in helping. I give my information to Dumbledore, I do my bit. Do not expect me to do more." He had snarled and with that he had stalked away. The next time they had seen each other he had continued to insult both Black and Harry until Sirius had snapped and they had started arguing, the resentment and antagonism between the two had reached record highs._

_End of Flashback_

He had been so stupid, childish and immature and so he hoped that by making a truce with the wolf and mutt, he could persuade Lupin to take Harry to Gringotts before his birthday, if Snape himself could not do so (actually it would probably be better if he didn't go, he knew Harry's mind was completely open at this point and if either Dumbledore or Voldemort found out he was actively helping Harry then he was a dead man and at this point he didn't know who would be worse), he knew that the wolf was becoming more and more distrustful of Dumbledore and if it wasn't for the loss of his last pack mate in Harry's fifth year then he would have stood up to Dumbledore over Harry's treatment at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts (although he was behind the very good idea of threatening Vernon Dursley). He would have to warn the wolf about Harry's letters been intercepted as well because he knew that Remus had sent Harry several letters during both Harry's fourth and fifth year and Harry had never received them.

He would also look at asking the mutt to teach Harry how to speak and act like a pure-blood as it will only help in the long term, and if things turn out the same way over the summer they might be able to use the trial to get the mutt free, although he hoped the attack wouldn't happen (he didn't want Harry to face the Dementors again, not since he found out what Harry heard when they were near, hell he never wanted anyone except maybe Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge to face one).

Third on his list was to persuade his Godson to make a truce with Harry and to hopefully make them friends (it was possible as Malfoy had once confessed that he wished Harry had taken his hand on the train in their first year and he did admit that it was his fault that Harry hadn't taken it).

The fourth thing on his short list was to persuade the older Malfoy to switch sides and this was probably the hardest thing on his list to do and would probably take all of Slytherin cunning to complete, he was looking forward to the challenge.

Snape showered and changed for the night in the en-suite bathroom, he checked his neck in the mirror as he had every night since Nagini's attack and he was relieved to see unmarked and smooth alabaster skin before he made his way to his lonely, cold bed. Thinking that this time around it would be better, both the world and Harry would be so much, much more than they were in the previous time line, he will not allow magic to die, not when she gave him such a precious gift.

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review; let me know what you enjoyed or even what you didn't. For all those who reviewed the last chapter (Guest, Melikalilly, Bloodred321, kimmiekitten75 and delenda est c) I thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Saviour of Magic

Chapter 2

"_Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter to be your bond-mate and husband for all of eternity?"_

_Snape looked at his beloved Harry (who looked resplendent in emerald green robes that matched his beautiful eyes exactly) and smiled._

"_I do, I promise to cherish him, love him and care for him for the rest of all time, he is my heart, my soul, my reason for being."_

_Harry blushed an enticing red at the addition to his vows and smiled back. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt whom was presiding over the ceremony, turned to Harry._

"_And do you Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape to be your bond-mate and husband for all of eternity?"_

"_I do, I promise to cherish him, love him and care for him for all the rest of all time."_

"_Then it is my great pleasure to announce you as married and bonded never to part in this life or the next."_

_There was a great cheer from the gathered crowd, the happy couples friends and families, until it was interrupted by the worse person possible. Instinctively Snape pulled Harry behind him and shielded his mate with his body._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, that bitch wasn't supposed to be here. "You weren't on the invite list."_

_The red-headed wedding crasher scowled at Snape._

"_Shut it Death Eater. This is sick, this relationship is an abomination and should be stopped. Avada Keda-"_

Snape woke up from his dream sat up with his wand drawn and in his hand, looking for the bitch who had interrupted his wedding until he realised that it had been a memory, all he saw was the open green and silver hangings around his mahogany bed (he would have preferred another colour, he actually quite liked more regal colours like red and purple) but he often had _friends_ over who liked to look around his rooms every chance they could).

He dropped his wand and buried his head in his hands and sobbed once more at the loss of his soul-mate. Harry had always been there when he had nightmares about the past and he had always been there for Harry's (what was worse was he knew Harry would be suffering just as much and Severus couldn't help him). Snape cast the tempus spell and seeing that it was five o'clock in the morning and with the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he decided to get up. He got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom where he had a shower and took care of his morning absolutions.

Snape wasn't looking forward to today as it would be the last time that he would see Harry for a while, he hated the fact that Harry didn't truly know him and currently despised him which hurt so much more than he thought it would. He decided to start with the memories today to see how he could go about changing the future as quickly as possible. First he would start with those thrice damned Horcruxes, once he had collected them he would give them to Harry as a peace offering and they could destroy them together.

He grabbed the first vial of memories and caught the first snag in his plan, he did not have a personal pensieve to use (they were incredibly rare and expensive, he certainly couldn't afford one on his current salary also they were normally found in the older families) and he had forgotten he had not yet borrowed Dumbledore's, and he doubted Dumbledore would lend it to him without a valid reason. This could be a very big problem, he sat down in his favourite high backed chair and pondered on what to do. He closed his eyes and steepled his fingers to think, when he had sat like this in the future, Harry had told him that he looked just like Sherlock Holmes which had lead to them watching lots of episodes of Sherlock Holmes with Jeremy Brett as Sherlock as although he had read a few of the Arthur Conan Doyle stories he had never watched the show.

Then it came to him, the Prince vaults would certainly have a pensieve in them as the Prince family was an old and distinguished line, in the previous time line Snape had not accepted the vaults because he feared what Voldemort would do with the contents and once Voldemort had been destroyed he was still so angry at his grandparents for disinheriting his mother but reinstating him that he allowed the vaults to stay closed and for the manor to stay locked up.

The Prince line went all the way back to Arthur Pendragon hence the name, they were one of the most wealthiest and ancient families left in the magical world. He would have to claim them and lie to Voldemort about having no access due to his mothers disinheritance, fortunately with the fake Mark on his arm he would be able to lie with no punishment at least if he wasn't caught that was (as part of the enchantment on the Mark lying to Voldemort was impossible without receiving a massive jolt of pain which nine times out ten Voldemort picked up on).

He would have to go to Gringotts once the school had closed and claim his inheritance, knowing that he had a plan and several hours to wait, he decided to make a start on the potions Poppy would need for next year which reminded him of another thing that Magic had told him; he would come up with a cure to Lycanthropy, he would have to make a start on that as well but it would have to wait until he had a period of time where he could sit think and brew possibly once he and Harry were on better terms (after all Harry had helped improve many of his potions after the war, Harry had already helped improve the wolfs-bane potion beyond all recognition, now there was no pain with the transformation and the potion actively repaired the damage cause by the transformation, another difference was that it was only needed to be taken once on the day of the full moon instead of once a day for the week leading up to the full moon).

He would have to write up the changes he and harry had made to the wolfs-bane recipe and give a sample to Lupin (he hoped it would help towards the truce he wanted to build).

Two days later and Snape had made his way through Gringotts, he had struggled to conceal his snarl and keep the anger off of his face as he had taken in the conversations of the pathetic, spiteful gossip mongers who were spread throughout the bank. He was having to use the skills he had honed through two wars to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting cretins, he felt no guilt for what he was doing after all they _were_ gossiping about his soul-mate much like everyone he had passed on his way through Diagon Alley.

The sheeple were once again discussing and complaining about his bond-mate and asking whether or not he really was unbalanced, these people would believe anything the Prophet said. A very devious idea popped into Snape's head making him smile (which caused quite a few people who had been taught by him to take a step away from him in fear); he would buy the Prophet and force them to print the truth.

He strode over to the nearest free teller (who was writing in one of the biggest books Severus had ever seen), he waited for the goblin to look up and then requested politely to speak to Flame-tongue, the accounts manager for the Prince vaults.

"One moment Sir." Sneered the goblin, which Snape returned with interest causing the goblin to feel a hint of amusement; it was not often that a human could sneer better than a goblin, though many tried. The goblin named Sharp-spear called over one of the runners and gave the new goblin a written message before turning back to his work and completely ignoring Snape.

Severus waited rather patiently for the goblin to return (after all you don't get anything other than a headache by annoying the goblins due to being impatient), fortunately he didn't have to wait long before the goblin returned and he was ushered out of the main bank and into the private account holders area.

Snape was led down a long narrow white hall which had several black doors spaced evenly along the hall, each one with the name of the account holder written in gold on the door. He walked past the Abbott's, the Black's (which he glared at out of habit), the Bones', the Greengrass' and the Potter's to name but a few, he smirked when he realised that the Malfoy's did not have an office (as they preferred to use a human account manager and so missed out due to their racism after all the goblins were genius' when it came to money and investments).

The Prince accounts office was situated next door to the Potter's office, Snape smiled when he remembered his love saying after they had gotten together, that if Snape had taken his mothers maiden name and they had gotten married, that he really could have been a Prince-Potter. Snape shook his head slightly and cleared his expression as his guide knocked on the door and he was cleared to enter.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Snape, please take a seat."

Snape nodded his thanks and gracefully sat down in the selected chair, taking care to check out the office he was in as he did so. The room he was in was quite opulent showing off the wealth of the family who used the office; the desk he was sat at was made totally of black marble as were the three filing cabinets which stood in the corner farthest from the door, the floor was also made of black marble (and it made a nice clinking sound as he strode across it) the walls were painted white with gold trimmings, the chairs were made of oak and were extremely comfortable to sit on. It took only seconds for Snape to take all this in and so was able to turn his attention to the goblin sat on the opposite side of the desk to him.

"Greetings I am Flame-tongue, the account holder for the Prince accounts, what is it you require?" Flame-tongue was quite possibly the most polite goblin that Snape had ever met, then Snape realised that the Lady Magic must have already spoken to the goblin nation.

"I would like to claim the Prince Lordship and re-write my will."

"Very well." Flame-tongue removed a ritual bowl and knife from one of the drawers of the desk and placed it in the middle between himself and Severus, he then poured three different potions into the bowl before handing the knife over to Severus. "Take the knife and make a small incision and then allow the blood to well before placing ten drops of blood into the ritual bowl, and we will see if you are worthy."

Snape did as he was told and was rewarded with white smoke, when the smoke cleared all that was in the bowl was the Prince Lordship ring.

"Such a pity... it's been far too long since someone has tried to cheat the goblins, never mind." Snape smirked behind his hand. "Please take the ring and place it on your right ring finger."

Again Snape did as he was told and placed the ring on his finger, it shrank in size to fit his slim fingers.

"Is there anyway that we can seal the fact that I have accepted the Lordship as there are many unsavoury characters whom I do not wish to know and unfortunately most of them have positions of power in the Ministry."

Flame-tongue inclined his head as he thought about Snape's request, a few seconds later he nodded .

"We do have a spell that can be used in these circumstances, normally it is used in cases of young Lords and Ladies who have been emancipated. There will however be a cost."

Snape agreed and the two negotiated a price before Flame-tongue uttered a goblin spell which enveloped Snape's right hand in a blue sphere before dissipating.

"It is done, when you wish for the ministry to know you will have to come back in and have the spell removed. Now what business can the goblins help the Noble and Ancient house of Prince with?"

"I wish to go through the accounts and make sure they are earning as much as possible, as well as setting up a new will."

So for the next three hours the goblin and human worked together on the accounts, Snape was utterly shocked by the sheer amount of money at his disposal (he was so rich his great grandchildren five times removed would never have to work a day in their extremely long lives if they didn't wish to) as well as the amount of properties he had access to including his own castle in Wales and Prince Manor in Hunstanton, Norfolk on the east coast of England.

When it came to his will, Snape struck off Dumbledore's name from the list of monetary recipients and included Harry and he updated the amounts people would receive since he included the new vaults. The majority would go to Harry along with a letter that Snape had written that morning, the second largest chunk of money would go to Minerva McGonagall as she was like a mother to him although no one other than the two knew of it (in the previous time-line everyone found out when she stood up as a character witness for him at his trial) along with another letter for her. He did leave Dumbledore a letter telling the manipulative old bastard exactly what he thought of him and how his plans were about to be unravelled, the letter was so scathing and eloquent that he thought he might send it once Harry was safely out of Dumbledore's reach if he survived that long. He also left a letter for the wolf and the mutt although he hoped that those letters would not be needed.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes I wish to purchase the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless Network under a new company name as I do not wish for anyone to know that I am the new owner."

"What name would you like to call it?"

"Adder and Griffin incorporated." Snape smiled softly as he said the name, the goblin was intrigued but did not ask for the reason why (the reason why was after all not necessary to making money). "I would also like to instigate an honesty policy in both companies, they are not to slander or libel anyone unless they wish to lose their jobs and face monetary penalties."

Flame-tongue nodded and filled out the relevant forms and Severus started signing. It took him three hours to finish signing the forms and his hand was cramping at the end. Flame-tongue informed Snape that he would have the controlling stock in both the wireless network and the Prophet by the end of the day.

Once they were done Snape asked to see his new family vault and so Flame-tongue called up a Cart-runner to take him to his vault. The door to the office opened and the goblin who had escorted Snape to this room entered.

"Ah Sharp-tooth, please escort Lord Prince to his new family vault."

"Of course sir."

The Goblin beckoned for Snape to follow him, Snape thanked flame-tongue in gobbledegook (surprising the goblins once more), gracefully stood up and accompanied Sharp-tooth out of the accounts room and to the awaiting carts, after a hellish ten minutes (Snape really wasn't a speed demon unlike someone else he could mention) they arrived at vault 63, the Prince family vault.

Snape really hated the carts as he unsteadily climbed out of the hale and made his way over to the nearest wall, completely ignoring the look of glee on Sharp-tooth's face. Sharp-tooth handed Snape a ceremonial dagger once Severus had regained his balance.

"Use this to cut your palm and smear the blood on the door."

As Snape daubed the door with his blood, he felt a jolt of anticipation at what could be hidden in the vault, when the door opened he was not disappointed, the vault looked like an Aladdin's cave.

TBC

WiccaMoon, Geetac, delenda est c, and Tierney 89- Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad to hear that you all are enjoying my story.

Moi- Well done on writing what I think is the longest review I have ever had, I enjoyed reading it as well. Some of your ideas I have already written into my story and I will probably add a couple more. Some of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters although others wont be for a while.

JezeBelDK- Thank you for alerting me to the spelling mistakes, I have changed the spellings in the future chapters but have left the ones that have already been uploaded, thank you for reviewing.

Darkestmagic- Thank you for reviewing, Harry's death will not be revealed for a long time unfortunately as several factors will have to come into play (also poor Severus does not want to have to think about it).

Kimmiekitten75- No! Absolutely not! Lol. I have plans for Ginny and as for Draco well he was just feeling a bit bitter towards Harry and so slept with his girlfriend to hurt him, Draco was also really uncomfortable with who he was in the previous time-line (fingers crossed it wont happen in this time-line), you will get a more in depth answer in about 10 chapters. Thank you for reviewing.

Nono- You don't have to worry, there will be no smexing or even kissing (other than flashbacks) between Harry and Severus until Harry is sixteen and I hope that Severus is man enough to romance Harry properly before he even thinks of kissing the poor lad lol.


	4. Chapter 3

Saviour of Magic

Chapter 3

As Snape daubed the door with his blood, he felt a jolt of anticipation at what could be hidden in the vault, when the door opened he was not disappointed, the vault looked like an Aladdin's cave.

The Vault was at least six times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and filled to the brim with mountains of gold Galleon's, mounds of silver sickles and columns of bronze knuts. There were piles of trunks piled six high overflowing with acromantula silk and cabinets stacked three deep crammed full of precious gems, rare books and jewellery, and ancient armour, as far as the eye could see and weapons adorned the walls. He could have stayed in the vault for months and still not see everything it contained. Snape could not believe just how wealthy he now was. It is one thing to see a number on a piece of parchment and quite another to see it in person.

He took a deep breath and walked into the vault whilst the goblin stayed behind, he carefully made his way around the cavernous vault checking in all the cabinets for the elusive pensieve. It took a long time for Snape to find the blasted thing, for two solid hours he searched high and low for the pensieve before he finally found it wedged between two large tomes.

During his search he had found several rare (and therefore very expensive) potion texts that he had always wanted but could never afford and so grabbed them and placed them (very gently and carefully) within one of the many travel bags that were scattered here and there around the vault but what grabbed his eye the most was a pair of exquisitely hand carved goblin-made men's bonding bracelets. They were thick solid platinum bracelets carved with a snake wrapped around a Celtic knot on the front and an open clasp at the back) except for one difference they had different coloured eyes one had obsidian colour eyes and the other had Emerald green eyes.

They were perfect to give to Harry when he finally worked up the courage (and Harry had gotten old enough) to ask to court Harry, perhaps he would follow tradition and ask on Harry's sixteenth birthday (which meant that he had a year to change Harry's opinion about him otherwise Harry would just laugh in his face or run in the opposite direction screaming in horror). He wondered about taking the bracelets but finally decided to leave the bracelets behind as they were far too priceless to risk them being misplaced or stolen, he locked them in a cabinet closer to the door and made a note to remember where he had hidden them.

When he finally found the pensieve, he almost gasped as he was surprised by how beautiful the workmanship was and though it was probably as old as the Prince family itself the pensieve had no damage and all the runes were in perfect order (although it would never be as beautiful or special as the one Harry had bought him for his fortieth birthday). The pensieve looked almost identical to Dumbledore's except that in the place of the Dumbledore crest on the front it has the Prince crest, Snape paused in shock, there was no Dumbledore crest as the family was not old enough to be an ancient line nor is the family from a noble line, so which family gave Dumbledore the pensieve? It was something to ponder on later, if things go as they did in the last time line he would be able to look at it when Dumbledore lends it to him to use whilst giving Harry occlumency lessons.

Whilst hunting for the pensieve he also found several old Defence against the Dark Arts texts which when he looked through seemed to contain old spells that were no longer in use, if so maybe none of the Death Eaters would remember these spells and not know how to react to them thereby giving Harry a chance to hit them.

The last thing he did before left the vault was to fill a bag with about a thousand galleons in case he needed to buy anything for Prince Manor (which was his next destination), he didn't know whether he would need it but it was better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it. He stepped out of the vault and nodded to Sharp-tooth who closed the vault door. Snape raised his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"The door can only be opened by you from now on Lord Prince but you will still need a goblin to close the vault and to ensure that all protections are in place."

Snape nodded again.

"Thank you Sharp-tooth."

Both males climbed back into the mine cart and within minutes of entering that fiendish contraption they were back up to the bank floor, Snape thanked the goblin again and they parted ways, Snape then made his way through Diagon alley to the apparition point but didn't apparate instead he used his Lordship ring to portkey to Prince Manor.

Snape felt the familiar pull of the port-key, a few seconds later and he was starting to walk which allowed him to land gracefully. He had always smirked whenever Harry inevitably landed on his ass (he always did look very good sprawled out on the floor) until he eventually took pity on Harry and gave away the secret after they had landed at a ministry event a few years after the end of the war.

_Flashback_

"_God dammit not again, I fucking hate portkeys. How am I supposed to look all regal and powerful if I keep landing on my fucking ass?" Harry glared half-heartedly at Snape from his position on the floor, when the older man had the audacity to laugh at him. "How is it you always land on your feet and I don't?"_

_Snape chuckled again before helping the younger man to his feet. "It is really quite simple; you just have to give a forward motion just before you land." Seeing the confused look on his lovers face, he smirked and added "Just start walking before you land."_

"_Why couldn't you have told me this before?" Whined Harry good naturedly._

"_Now where would the fun be in that hmmm?" Replied Snape with a smirk before kissing his mate and thoroughly distracting him from his (mild) ire._

_End of Flashback_

Snape looked around once he had landed, he was in the middle of a clearing in the midst of a forested area but he could also smell the crisp, salty air that meant he was close to the ocean. There was no sign of a manor house anywhere, he did however see something that was out of place in a forest; a grey stone plinth with a bronze bust of a young man on top, the man was vaguely familiar to him so he moved nearer to inspect it. He cast a few detection spells (only a Gryffindor would willing touch something without checking it first) before examining it closer, when back with only muggle-repelling, notice-me-not (geared towards anyone magical not keyed to the wards or wearing the Head of house/ Heir rings) and protection charms and wards (to prevent destruction) before he hesitantly reached out and touched the bust but snatched back his hand when he felt a prick on the palm of his hand, but when he looked there was no mark.

He looked back to the bust and watched as the bust transformed into seven foot tall, black metal and monogrammed double gates and then the Manor came into view. It was utterly beautiful so completely picturesque that he stared at it for several minutes. Standing before him was a three floor sixteenth century manor house with large stain glass windows and a white stone façade, there were five large greenhouses to the left side of the house and several stables spread out over a minimum of ten acres of land along with a small area that looked like a working farm behind the house, it even had its own lake.

Snape made his way through the gate, as he did so he felt the wards connect to his magic, the ambient magic was surprisingly friendly and welcoming. He paused momentarily before he continued to walk up the long, gravel driveway to the large stained oak front door, he touched the door and felt another prick against his skin before the door swung open by itself and he stepped inside.

He had taken no more than two steps before he heard three distinctive pops and there were three house-elves surrounding him. All three were wearing what appeared to be a faded uniform, made out of a black tea-towel with the Prince crest on the left breast pocket. All three were also carrying a knife of some kind and looking at Snape in suspicion.

"Who be's you?" Asked the oldest looking elf, a female if Snape wasn't mistaken.

"I am Lord Severus Tobias Snape, the new Lord Prince and your new Master."

The elves instantly dropped their knives and suspicious looks and rushed forward. Snape couldn't believe what had happened next; the damn elves were hugging him.

"We be's sorry Master. Old master ordered us to protect the house. Please don't be giving us clothes."

Well that explained the strange behaviour (for a house-elf).

"Enough." Said Snape, though it came out firm it was not cruel and the elves immediately stopped hugging him and retreated a few feet to a respectable distance. "I am not going to give you clothes. You were simply fulfilling your duties." Snape paused remembering what had happened during the final battle with the Hogwarts house-elves and how they fought back and defended the students with much enthusiasm. "In actual fact I wish for you to continue performing this duty, you are not to let anyone into this house without my prior approval."

The elves nodded in agreement and Snape spent the next few minutes being introduced to the elves, who it turned out were a small family and the only remaining Prince elves left. There was Migby; the head elf, cook and elf in charge of keeping the house clean, Tippy; Migby's mate and elf in charge of the upkeep of the house, farm and grounds (if it was broken Tippy fixed it) and Toppy; Migby and Tippy's child and the elf in charge of the grounds and greenhouses.

Tippy took Snape on a tour of the manor whilst Migby prepared him a meal declaring that 'Master Snape was much to thin and needed to be fed'. Snape found the manor to be exactly as he presumed it to be; as expensive and ostentatious on the inside as it was on the outside (all of the furnishings; chairs, tables, beds etc. were made of solid oak and so were the doors and supporting beams. The majority of the rooms were neutral in colour the only exceptions being the private areas such as the Master bedroom, kitchen, Portrait room and the family bedrooms), although the potions lab almost made him cream his pants (it was filled to the brim with high end quality equipment and ingredients in stasis charms). There were twenty bedrooms in total, including the Master bedroom, the Heirs room and the Mistresses room. There were fifteen bathroom in total spread over the three floors (only the larger bedrooms had their own en-suite). There was two dining rooms (one large one for formal occasions and one smaller one for just family), a ball room, a billiards room and a music room. In total there were fifty six rooms in the main building.

The greenhouses were filled with rare plants and potion ingredients from around the world, ingredients that Severus would never have been able to afford on just his teachers salary. It was much the same in the stables which were filled with rare animals from magical vipers to Griffins to Phoenixes and Abraxan Horses. It was like he was in a dream and the only thing that could make it better would be to share it with Harry.

Snape also found out that the Prince family had always made sure that the house-elves spoke proper English (unfortunately after over a decade alone the elves had almost completely reverted back into Elvish-English).

The last place Tippy took Snape to on their tour was the Head of House's office with was locked to anyone other than the Head of House (obviously). This room was painted in greens and silvers much like the Master Bedroom (as the Princes were always in Slytherin, he might have to change that if Harry decided to move in with him after he graduated as Harry preffered more earthy colours) although the furniture was still made of oak, there was a huge desk in the middle of the room with an almost throne like-chair made with stained oak and inlaid with Gold-leaf in the extravagant carvings behind it and five floor to ceiling sized bookshelves around the edges of the room filled with diaries and journals written by his forefathers, fortunately there were no portraits in this room (as the portraits he had already met were quite rude due to him being a half-blood even though he was the Head of House now, including the ones of his grandparents).

Snape thanked Tippy (who blushed and smiled brightly) for the tour and closed the door once the elf had popped away, he stepped over to the desk and pulled the pensieve out of the bag he still had, he then pulled out the most precious items he owned; Harry's memories, he placed the vials next to the pensieve and walked around the desk before sitting in the throne-like chair.

He shakily pulled the vials towards him, he knew that three of these vials had no other value other than sentimental value as they were of their time together (all the vials had the dates written on them, Harry had wanted someone to know of his life, of all of his life, and so he had given them to Snape to look after as he lay dying.

Although Harry had longer to sort through his memories and to put them in some semblance of order), the next three were of Harry growing up and the final three vials were of Harry's school years however he did not know which years were in which vials (also by the time Harry had taken to get to these memories, he had literally been at deaths door, he had retrieved the easiest memories first; those of his life with Severus, then he had removed those of his childhood and then he had turned to his hardest years; his school years).

He opened the closest vial and poured it into his pensieve, with a whoosh he was falling into Harry's school years.

End of chapter

Please review (it is my only payment).

Sailor Tala, Lupinesence, and Dyani91- thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me.

Moi- I hope this chapter answers some more of your questions, thank you for reviewing.

Sailor Sayuri- I'm glad you love it and I am happy that you think that I have a good plot, I hope you like this chapter just as much. P.S I'm on a diet so no chocolate frogs for me :( (unless you also know a spell for losing weight lol).Thank you for reviewing.

Nono- Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it. I too never understood why Severus never used the prince name in canon either (unless he too was disinherited). Thank you for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 4

Saviour of Magic

A/N: This chapter is all new so I hope you enjoy. Please review. Also this is the first chapter where we will see things from another's point of view and will be the last we will see Snape for at least three chapters.

Chapter 4

The first vial it turned out was fortunately the only vial he needed (clearly by the end Harry had no longer cared in what order the memories came), it seemed that this vial contained all his confrontations with Voldemort and his Horcruxes of which there were far too many for anyone let alone a teenage boy.

It took several hours to go through all the memories in the vial, some he watched more than once in order to see the memory from different viewpoints and in case he thought he had missed something (like the memory of Harry's confrontation with Voldemort at the end of his fourth year and Nagini's death although that was more due to enjoying the corrupt snake getting its just desserts), by the time that Severus came out of the pensieve he was shaking in a mixture of rage and nausea at the things that Harry been through, he barely made it to the waste basket by the desk before he threw up. He slumped down onto the floor and heaved a few more times until all he was bringing up was bile, he cast a breath freshening charm once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up any more and vanished the vomit and cast an air freshening charm to clear the smell before he started to think more about the memories.

He didn't know how Harry was still alive, knowing that Harry had faced Voldemort three times in his first four years was one thing, seeing it was another; Snape had watched as Harry had refused Voldemort in his first year at eleven, as he insulted the Darkest Wizard in hundreds of years at twelve and how he had fought back against Voldemort and succeeded at forcing the Dark Lord's wand to submit to his at fourteen. It was awe inspiring.

The knowledge he had gleamed from the 'future' memories would help significantly, it was now even more important to get the Black Lord free as he would be able to seize the Lestrange vaults (although he wanted the man free mainly because it would get Harry out of the Dursley's hands).

At least now he new where all but one horcrux was for certain and once he was back at Hogwarts he would be able to try and find the Diadem (as well as destroy the vanishing cabinet), the only horcrux he was uncertain about was the Gaunt ring and even then he had a lead on the location (if he had never used Harry's memories he would not know where to look as Harry never spoke about the Horcruxes to him and neither did Dumbledore).

He was even more pissed at Dumbledore now over the so called lesson's he had made Harry attend, it should have one evening to go through all the memories of Riddle and his past, but no the man had to drag it out and stretch them over an entire year and thus wasted precious time.

He was pulled from his musings by his stomach rumbling and he decided to make his way back to Hogwarts as if things continue as they did in the last time-line there would be an Order meeting tonight. Snape placed the memories back into the vial and packed up the pensieve before placing them all into the hidden safe behind a bookcase, the location of which was _revealed_ by the Head of House ring, which was slightly creepy.

Snape made his way out of the office and to the apparition point which was also revealed by the ring, he took one last look around before apparating away to the gates of Hogwarts. He was no sooner through the main door when he was accosted by Dumbledore himself. The man's eyes were doing that damn twinkling again

"Ah Severus my boy, where have you been?"

Snape made sure his occlumency shields were as high as possible before looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"I had an appointment at the bank to update my will." It was a partial truth.

"I do hope things are quite alright?" Again the eyes twinkled.

"Yes, I had to remove a couple of beneficiaries due to their deaths." That was a lie but Dumbledore didn't need to know that, if it was anyone else he would tell them to piss off unfortunately at this time only two people would be willing to stand up for him at the moment if he were to be thrown into azkaban and this man was one of them and the more politically powerful one at that, so Snape continued with the pretence of being Dumbledore's man.

"That is a pity. Now there will be a Order meeting tonight at eight pm." Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you finally found somewhere safe enough to hold the meetings?" Snape asked with the appearance of being curious whilst internally he was disappointed that he wouldn't have time to fetch the new wolfs-bane potion as he didn't realise he had spent so much time in the pensieve.

"Ah yes, I have not informed you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place."

"You are using Black's house?" Snape sneered as though he was surprised. The two men walked in to the grand hall.

"Indeed, I did not know that you knew of it." Dumbledore tilted his head as though he was trying to work out how Snape knew the address.

"You forget Headmaster that I was friends with Regulus during our school years, I may never have stepped foot there but Regulus spoke of it often." Retorted Snape, furious at his slip.

"Ah yes of course. I hope that you and young Sirius will be able to put the past behind you and work together for the Greater Good."

"It is highly unlikely, as the mutt has not grown up." Muttered Snape.

Dumbledore sighed. "At least try."

"Fine but if he insults me just once, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Again Dumbledore sighed. "Very well my dear boy, come now dinner has been served so we should eat up and then head to the meeting."

Snape and Dumbledore took their seats at the singular oval table that was set out in the centre of the great hall with several of the other teachers who had remained behind. Minerva was sat on Dumbledore's left and she greeted both men with a nod and to her left was Filius Flitwick, on his left were Professors Babbling and Vector, Pomona Sprout came into the hall once all the other teachers had seated themselves and sat down on Snape's right. Hagrid had already left for his mission with the giants, Charity Burbage had already left to spend time with her family (which Snape was grateful for as he suddenly recalled her death and had fight to keep bile from rising in his throat) and Trelawney had decided to keep to her tower. Severus nodded to the other teachers and started eating.

It was not long before the meal was finished and Minerva, Dumbledore and Severus made their way to the gates of the school to disapparate to Grimmauld Place.

The three teachers transfigured their clothes to something more muggle like as the headquarters was in a densely populated muggle suburb before they apparated to a nearby alleyway that provided cover from any curious eyes, Dumbledore held onto Minerva as she had never been there before. They silently made their way from the alleyway and up to the house which appeared as they got closer. They quietly walked through the foyer as both Minerva and Dumbledore had been warned about the painting of Walburga Black and Severus had remembered from the previous time-line. They were the last to arrive by the looks of it as the kitchen was so full that it seemed to be bursting at the seams, with the other Order members already sat talking to one another at a rather battered table.

Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table and Minerva and Severus took the two flanking seats with Minerva to Dumbledore's left once again and Severus to his right. Seated around the table were many people who Severus thought he would never see again; there was Sturgis Podmore who had been killed not long after he had been released from Azkaban, Nymphadora Tonks (who looked so young), Remus Lupin (who he sneered at but it didn't have quite the same edge to it as it used to do), Sirius Black (who he glared at out of habit but it didn't have the same heat and anger behind it either), Dedalus Diggle (who had been murdered by Nott Senior after the end of the war, before the man could testify at Nott's trial), Emmaline Vance (who had been murdered at the beginning of the war and was one of the first casualties) and Alastor Moody.

There was of course survivors from the order like the Weasley's, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Miss Figg and Hestia Jones but the majority of the Order had been killed mainly because of Dumbledore's stupid diktat that they had to stun their opponents rather than maim or even kill them and therefore allowing them to be revived by their allies and hit the unfortunate Order member in the back.

Once the three teachers had taken their seats the other Order members quietened down. Dumbledore beamed at the room as though he was pleased to see them all.

"Welcome to the first official meeting of the reformed Order of the Phoenix at our new Headquarters, I thank you all for being here and I further thank Sirius Black for lending the use of his home for our meetings." There was a round of smiles from everyone except Severus (of course).

"Now for our first point of order, I would like to set up a round the clock guard around two locations, one is Harry Potter's home and the other is the Department of Mysteries and require volunteers."

Almost everyone volunteered for guarding 'the-boy-who-lived' including to Snape's joy (not that it showed obviously) Lupin, although the volunteers were not happy when they were informed that they could not interact or interfere at the boy's home. There were less volunteers after that and even less for the Department of Mysteries and Dumbledore refused to answer anyone's questions about it except to say that there was a weapon of great power that Voldemort wants, although the members from the original Order recalled hearing rumours about there being a prophecy. The rest of the meeting was spent hammering out a rota for both guard duties and as luck would have it Lupin was due to be Harry's guard for eight hours the next day. It took an hour but they were eventually done and people started heading back to their homes or to work including Dumbledore (who was trying to avoid Alastor Moody because he had already ask five times about when he was going to start training Potter), Emmaline Vance took up the first shift and went straight to Privet Drive for the next three hours before Tonks would take over at eight am. Much like the last time when Snape swept out of the room he was accosted by Black and Lupin and dragged into the library.

"I'm sorry Snape, I'm sorry for being an arrogant ass-hole during our school years and I am so sorry for that stupid prank in our sixth year. I wont say that I didn't mean for it to go that far because I did. But I am truly sorry, looking back at my behaviour it makes it me truly ashamed of myself and I dread to think what Harry would do if he finds."

"You're sorry for trying to kill me?" Scoffed Snape as he hid his smile.

"Yes, I was stupid and impetuous. Snape... Severus, I brought you here to ask you for a truce for Harry's sake. We need to work together towards defeating Voldemort, I'm asking for your forgiveness, please."

Snape pulled out his wand and quirked his eyebrow when Black did the same, then he cast a series of privacy charms that stopped people from overhearing them and to stop listening devices/charms from working before he slipped his wand back into its holster.

"I accept your apology mutt and agree that we should work together. I have information you need as well." He smirked at the stunned looks on the two men's face.

Lupin looked at Black. "I thought it would take more than that to get him to forgive you." Black just nodded, so Lupin turned back to Snape. "So what information do you have for us."

"This might come as a shock but I know for a fact that Dumbledore has not got Potter's best interests in mind nor for that matter any of our lives."

That snapped Sirius of his shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked dangerously, he eyes taking on a disturbingly feral quality.

"I know I haven't been the kindest of people too Potter but I have two main reasons for this, one is that I knew the Dark Lord was not dead and if he had found out that I had treated Potter with even a sliver of respect I would have been killed, the class has always been with Slytherin's and unfortunately most of Potter's Slytherin classmates have at least one death eater for a parent and the second reason is that Dumbledore informed me that Potter had been raised much like his father and I allowed my resentment of his father to colour my actions towards him. But I have come to realise that Dumbledore lied to me." Snape said, his voice was completely neutral.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Lupin, his amber eyes glowing slightly as his wolf began to get angry.

"Things about Potter's past and actions do not add up with the story that he was a pampered, well-loved boy also the man has refused to train Potter even though he has faced the Dark Lord three times in the last four years. Take for instance Potter's extreme reluctance at going home for the holidays, as far as I am aware Potter has spent every Yule and Easter break at Hogwarts, he is smaller than the rest of the boys in his year and a good deal of the girls, the clothes he wears under his uniform are of a poor quality and rarely fit. Then there are the rumours that every September comes back to the school injured but he never goes to Pomfrey for help and several jars of bruise paste go missing from my stores. I have also overheard a conversation between the Weasley twins where they were talking about how they had to break Potter out of his room because there were locks on the door and bars on the windows."

"I'm going to kill them." Growled Sirius and he made to leave but Snape grabbed him and stopped him from leaving.

"No! If you attack them, then you will never be free and Harry will never forgive you." Lupin and Black looked at Snape in surprise.

"Since when do you call him Harry?" Snape just rolled his eyes, of course Black would focus on that. "And why did you want me to be free?"

"It would do no good for Potter to be killed by his relatives before he has a chance to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Is that all you want him for? A weapon?" Demanded Sirius, his short temper flaring.

"Of course not. I do not hate Potter, yes I hate his father but I do not hate the young man his son is turning out to be and I wish for him to have some happiness, I am not heartless and I certainly will not allow a child to be abused when I can do something about it." Retorted Snape, his temper also rising.

"How do you think we should handle it? What ideas do you have?" Asked Lupin curiously.

"The first thing you should do is take Potter to the Goblins, they will help fix his small stature and any unhealed injuries discreetly for a small fee, he would also be able to become emancipated and he could not be forced to go back to the Dursley's. He would also be able to check his finances as I am sure that the Dursley's were receiving a large stipend for his care and although I have no concrete proof, I believe that Dumbledore has been taking money from the Potter accounts as he always seemed to have more money than he should have." Severus actually knew for a fact that Dumbledore had been stealing from the Potter accounts but unfortunately it did not come to light until long after the old bastards death and the goblin's could do nothing to retrieve the stolen items and money.

"That rat bastard. I'll kill him if he has." Snarled Black, Lupin nodded his agreement.

"He will as well be able to claim his seat on the Wizengamot and stop some of the more ridiculous laws from being passed, I don't know who the current proxy is. Also I have heard from Lucius Malfoy that he will try and persuade the Minister to attack Potter verbally, legally and even physically, one of the more extreme ideas he had was to send Dementors after Potter in order to either kiss him or if that fails to try and prosecute him in the Wizengamot for using under-age magic."

"That's crazy." Both Black and Lupin were shocked.

"I am aware and the best way for you to stop that from happening is to get Potter emancipated tomorrow, so that he will be able to defend himself."

"How do we know that this isn't some trick to get Harry from out of the safety of the blood-wards?" Asked Black, Snape rolled his eyes and withdrew his wand once again.

"I Severus Tobias Snape solemnly swear on my magic to never to betray Harry James Potter's trust, secrets or life, I also swear never to give his location to any known Death Eaters. So mote it be. Lumos." The wand tip lit up and the mutt and wolf relaxed. "I have already purchased the wizarding wireless and the Daily Prophet to stop them from slandering Potter, I know that Lucius was planning on using it to paint Harry as a crazy teenager. You should take Potter to give an interview, it will raise his profile but will be helpful in the long run as he will be able to put up some of his own questions like why you never had a trial and why a pensieve or veriterserum were not used to prove his allegations about the Dark Lords return." Snape paused and looked at Lupin. "So will you take Potter to Gringotts tomorrow?"

Lupin nodded. "How long do you think it will take to get everything sorted?" He asked Snape, he had the evening shift but fortunately the bank was open twenty fours a day in order to maximise profits (as not all of their customers were law abiding witches and wizards).

"I am unsure Lupin, it may take your whole shift, just be careful when coming back as the guard after you may report back to Dumbledore although you may wish to speak to Moody, I think we can trust him. He may even want to come with you as back up, in which case you would be better off going during his shift." Snape remembered the old grizzled wizard constantly arguing with Dumbledore to give Harry training, and to stop keeping important information away from him but Dumbledore never listened. "Oh one more thing Black, you might want to start teaching Potter occlumency and Pure-blood etiquette, the occlumency will help with both his temper and protect his mind from Dumbledore. He knows nothing of his heritage either so you may want to talk to him about it."

Once Snape had finished giving out his information (Snape decided he would mention about the letters, if Harry didn't tomorrow, next time he saw Lupin. He also didn't have to mention training Harry as Moody would the first chance he could... if they spoke to him), he left the house and headed back to Hogwarts to finish brewing the necessary potions for the hospital that are needed plus some he thinks Harry might need and to find the Ravenclaw Diadem (he might as well get started on finding them), leaving behind two furious and confused wizards.

Once Snape had left Sirius and Remus turned to each other.

"Was that really Snape?" Asked Sirius utterly bewildered by the man.

"Yeah I think it was. I think something happened to him." Moony hadn't smelt any lies on Snape although the man smelt slightly different, slightly less Dark as it were.

"Do you think we should do as he said?" Remus nodded his head, and Sirius sighed relieved.

"Yes I do, he didn't smell like he was lying."

"You know I really regret letting Dumbledore use this house, it might not be much but at least we'll have somewhere safe to bring Harry to, we might have to open one of the Potter houses once Harry is emancipated." Remus scowled but agreed.

"I know. Now come on lets find Moody, he should still be here." The two men left the library and started searching through the dilapidated house for the mad wizard, they found he was still at the table in the kitchen, with a bottle of fire-whisky in his hand and three glasses in front of him. The man was staying with them until his house had been thoroughly checked over as it had had Voldemort before his resurrection living in it for a year and he didn't trust that the house hadn't been booby-trapped. He poured an equal measure into each glass and pushed two of the glasses towards the two men who had entered the room.

"Sit down lads we've got to talk."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and gulped but they sat down in the chairs opposite Moody.

"Did you know that silencing and privacy charms don't work on me?" When both men shook their heads. "One of the charms on my eye malfunctioned and they replaced it with a new spell but it had an unintended effect, it meant that I could hear every conversation if I focused on the people talking with my magical eye. Of course I don't tell that information to everyone and I expect you to keep it to yourselves."

When Sirius and Remus both nodded he smiled, it was kind of terrifying that smile. "Good, so I overheard that little chat you had with Snape and I agree that he is acting differently but it is not through any magical reason I can find. The wards I added to the house removes the imperious curse from its victim and reveals people under the poly-juice potion and I can see through glamours with my eye."

"So what happens now?" Asked Remus in trepidation, both he and Sirius downed the glass of fire-whisky, that had been given to them.

"We follow through on Snape's plan, I expect you to arrive at Potter's house tomorrow at eight. There was something Snape left out though." Moody smirked, he was pleased that Snape had spoken to the two men first that way he would have to tell them of his suspicions about Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Sirius eagerly, he had relaxed now knowing that Moody wouldn't rat them out to the MOB.

"Training; you both know about the prophecy between Potter and Voldemort. If it does come down to the two of them, do you really think that Potter will be able to defeat him with just four years of magical education? So I suggest that when he gets emancipated we take him to one of the Potter properties and train him up." He knew that Dumbledore wasn't interested in training the boy and that wouldn't do, the boy would have the weight of the whole wizarding world on his shoulders and would need help.

Sirius and Remus agreed and the three men began to discuss what they should do the next day, Sirius asked that they take some money out of his vault to pay for Harry to get some new clothes (he would give Remus a letter to give to the Goblin's making Remus his steward and so give him access to the Black accounts to invest his money, especially as Sirius hated everything to do with maths) and after a long heated argument Remus agreed to take some money out for himself for new clothing under the condition that he would pay it back (though Sirius had no intention of taking a knut back from his friend).

TBC

A/N: I have one more completed chapter after this one and if I get twenty reviews for this chapter I will update again (I know its blackmail lol) unfortunately it will mean you will have to wait a long time for the seventh chapter (chapter 6).

1st guest- I cant always write that fast and so sometimes the updates will be slow and the only reason these chapters are coming out so fast is because I had already finished them. Thank you for reviewing.

Geetac- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you still like it.

2nd guest- Here's another chapter for you lol.

Cairlinn- Thank you, I'm glad you like it, there unfortunately wont be any-more flashbacks in the next few chapters I hope that you will still like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Delenda est c- thank you, it's a pleasure writing this story and it makes me incredibly happy that people like reading it. Thank you for reviewing.

Lupinesence- Thank you and thank you for reviewing again.

Avid reader- I wont give up on this story as I too know the heartbreak of reading a really good story only for it to suddenly stop and so I wont give up (although there will be times when I wont be able to update so often as I suffer from depression. Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 5

Saviour of Magic

A/N: As promised here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Moody apparated to number four Privet Drive ten minutes before the beginning of his shift and watched as his protégée paced around the block under his invisibility cloak. He felt pride that she was doing her job the way he had trained her to do. She was startled by Moody's apparation but she hid it well and acted as though she hadn't heard it (which was a very good idea), he only saw because he knew her so well, she followed him as he walked to an alleyway he made no attempt to hide himself from her, once he had found somewhere no Muggles could see him (but from where he could still see the house) and he removed the disillusionment charm. She sneaked up behind him (or at least she had tried, she had tripped at least three times) and pointed her wand at him.

"Who is next for guard duty?" It was a simple security question, it probably wouldn't have worked later on in the summer due to them having a ridiculously easy to predict schedule, thank Merlin the Potter boy wasn't going to be staying here any longer.

"Remus Lupin." He answered before he spun around quickly and disarmed her, he shook his head. "Sloppy, never let your guard down even if you are sure that you know the person because you can still be tricked." He advised her, she blushed but nodded her head in agreement. "Also you need to work on your stealth, I heard you trip, if I was a dark wizard I would have known you had followed me and been able to set a trap for you."

She blushed again and nodded her head again in agreement, she had already heard that before at the Auror academy, but it wasn't her fault she was so clumsy.

"Have you seen Potter yet?" Asked enquired Moody.

"Yeah I saw him about an hour ago, I almost cursed that fat bastard Vernon when he hit Harry, I don't think I will be able to stop myself if he does it again."

"Is the uncle still there?" Asked Moody, wondering whether he should go up to the house by himself, there was no way he was going to stand by and let the poor excuse for a man hit the kid. Fortunately Tonks shook her head.

"No he left about twenty minutes ago. Why were you here early?" She asked.

"Constance vigilance." He replied gruffly, not raising his voice as there were Muggles walking past and he didn't want to draw their attention. "It is always important to be unpredictable otherwise there's a chance you'll walk straight into a trap, it's especially important when you are protecting a high risk target like this one."

Tonks agreed and then checked her watch, realising it was shift change she handed over the borrowed invisibility cloak and took back her wand.

"I should get going before I'm late for work."

Moody agreed and Tonks disapparated with a quiet crack. Moody shoved the cloak into one of the pockets in his robes before he took the time to transfigure his clothes into a grey muggle suit and conjured a bowler hat to cover his magical eye and then waited patiently for Lupin to appear. He didn't have to wait long, only two minutes, before the werewolf apparated into the alleyway near where he stood, the man appeared with a soft crack and was already wearing muggle clothing (he was also wearing a grey suit but unlike his normal robes they weren't shabby, just slightly dated as Sirius had given him the suit and Sirius had bought for Remus before his incarceration, fortunately Remus hadn't changed size since then) he looked like a well to do businessman. The two men traded several complex security questions before they both were satisfied with each others identities (Harry's protection was far too important for them to ask anything less).

"Alastor." Moody nodded his greeting back.

"Are you ready for this? Dumbledore will find out about this at some point, you can still turn back if you want." Moody just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Like I care about that? Potter is the future of the wizarding world. Dumbledore has made too many mistakes with the kid, I wont do the same."

"I know the feeling." Replied Lupin. The duo stepped out of the alley, walked quickly over to number four Privet Drive and up to the front door.

Remus rang the bell and waited to see who would answer the door, he hoped that it would be his cub as he hadn't seen him in over a year and the boy hadn't responded to his letters. He hoped that him being a werewolf hadn't scared Harry off, it wouldn't be the first time that someone claimed to be totally okay with it only to then ignore him. The door opened and a horse-faced cow looked out at them, Remus glared at her briefly before he managed to school his face into a blank mask, he remembered Lily talking Petunia whilst they were still in school, fortunately he had never had the displeasure of meeting her before now unlike James and Sirius and they had both had the same opinion about her; she was a horse-faced miserable bitch.

"We are not buying whatever it is you're selling." She sneered at them and then tried to shut the door but Moody was faster and stuck his wooden foot in the doorway keeping the door from being closed.

"It's a good thing we aren't selling then isn't it, we're here to see Potter so step aside." Moody said menacingly.

"What do you want with him?" Sniffed Petunia. _Why would anyone want anything to do with that freak?_

Moody grinned maliciously and showed his magical eye, which caused Petunia to scream. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed past her to enter the house.

"Harry? Cub? Where are you?" Asked Remus as he looked around the house noticing the lack of any thing that could belong to Harry, _Severus was telling the truth_ thought Remus with a snarl.

Moody entered the house, Petunia managed to recover her wits and once she was sure none of the neighbours were watching she went back into the house just as Harry came down the stairs. Both Moody and Remus easily saw the huge bruise that was adorning Harry's face, Remus growled when he saw that his cub was hurt.

"Who did that to you?" Demanded Remus, Moody already knew of course but he hadn't told Remus and he wondered whether Harry would admit to what happened.

"Uncle Vernon." Muttered Harry as Petunia glared at him.

"I'll kill the fucking fat bastard. How dare he fucking hurt you?" Snarled Remus causing Harry to flinch and take a step back, upon seeing his cubs reaction Remus immediately pushed his anger away and calmed himself. "I would never hurt you cub, I promise." Harry nodded but it was obvious that he didn't completely believe him, it caused Remus' heart to constrict in sympathy and pain.

"Why are you here Professors?" Asked Harry.

"We've come to take you to Gringotts and then I'll take you to see Sirius, you wont have to stay here any longer cub." Answered Remus.

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree making Remus smile in response.

"He can't leave, Dumbledore said he has to stay here until his birthday at least." Cut in Petunia, who smirked when Harry's face fell instantly, Remus became pissed off.

"Shut up you spiteful bitch." Growled Remus shocking both Harry and Petunia, he looked at Petunia for the first time since he entered the house. "Dumbledore no longer has any say in Harry's private life and he has no say in where Harry lives." Remus looked back at Harry. "Go pack up your things cub and we can get going."

"I really don't have to stay here any longer?" There was such a look of absolute hope on Harry's that it caused Remus to catch his breath and so he just nodded, he smiled when Harry ran back up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

"I'll help him go pack, you stay here and keep an eye on this bitch." Said Moody before he disappeared up the stairs after Harry.

"What about the blood wards?" Asked Petunia, Remus turned to stare at her.

"How do you know about them?" Demanded Remus, he was shocked after all only a very small number of people knew about them even in the magical world.

"The headmaster told us when he left the freak on our doorstep, it was in the letter and said we had to take the freak in." Remus growled every time Petunia used the word freak but she held her ground.

"Not that its any of your business any more but we will have the wards removed by the Goblins later today, its not like you'll be needing them anyway."

Petunia gasped horrified.

"You cant bring them here; the neighbours will see them." Remus just rolled his eyes again at her, he was glad Sirius had come with them as he would have just killed the miserable bitch, Sirius had wanted to come here in a glamour but he had been overruled by both him and Moody to his displeasure.

"They can cast invisibility charms on themselves, the neighbours wont see a thing, they never have whenever Harry caused accidental magic either."

A few minutes later both Harry and Moody came down the stairs, Harry's trunk nowhere in sight. Moody walked all the way down the stairs and stopped next to Remus but Harry stopped a couple of stairs before the end, out of the reach of Petunia.

"Where's your trunk boy?" Demanded Petunia.

"Professor Moody shrank it so its easy to carry." Replied Harry.

"Come on Harry lets get out of here, you wont ever have to see this abnormal family again and you'll never have to put up with their abuse again." Said Remus who snarled at the word abnormal.

"We are not the abnormal ones you freak." Retorted Petunia. Harry finally snapped, _How dare she insult professor Lupin?_

"How many normal people lock a child in a cupboard for ten years? How many normal people starve a child? How many normal people force a child to do all the chores or beat them for not finishing a list longer than my arm? How many children only learn their names once they've been sent to school? How many normal people spread lies about their nephews to their neighbours? How many people tell their son its okay to attack their cousin and then reward that behaviour? You are not normal Petunia, you are the freaks, your family are abnormal. Your husband is a child abusing fat ass-hole and your son is a moronic imbecile with the IQ of a retarded amoeba, the weight of a killer whale and will probably end up either dead at twenty by attacking the wrong person or having a heart attack or he will be in prison. You yourself are cruel, vile, spiteful, nosy bitch and I hope I never have to see your miserable face again."

Every time he asked a question he raised his voice until he was almost shouting. Petunia's jaw dropped and the three adults looked at him in shock and although both Moody's and Remus' were tempered with pride, they both hid the amount of outrage they felt towards the Dursley family though because they didn't want Harry to think that it was aimed at him. Harry turned from Petunia and looked at Remus "Can we get out of here now?"

"Of course cub come on." Remus was already starting a plan to deal with the Dursley family, it would be good to let his Marauder side out once again. Harry finished coming down the stairs and three men left without a goodbye leaving Petunia still stood there her mouth still doing its best impression of a fish.

The wizards walked out of the wards and down to the alleyway Moody and Remus had used earlier. They stopped just out of sight of any Muggles who might still be around as it was getting to be the time of the school runs and people going to work.

"So Harry been keeping that in for a while have you?" Asked Remus with a smirk, Harry blushed but he nodded. "I'm so proud of you." Harry looked shocked and a bit pleased.

"You're not angry with me?" Harry asked shyly, he was a little ashamed of his actions back in the house but for the most part he was really pleased that he had finally stood up to his aunt and said what he really thought about her and her family.

"Why would I be angry with you? Cub, I'm proud of you. You just spoke the truth, the only people I'm angry with are the inhuman waste of flesh that dare to call themselves your family. I want to rip them into little pieces. Although if I'm supposed to be mature about it I should castigate you for your poor language but I wont, you needed to say that cub." Said Remus. Harry smiled in response.

"Kid, I think you've got spunk and a heart of fire, I look forward to getting to know you better." Remarked Moody causing Harry to blush again. Uncomfortable with the praise Harry quickly changed the subject.

"How are we getting to Gringotts?" He asked genuinely curious.

"We are going by apparition, as you don't have a licence you will have to hold onto my arm and I'll side long you to Diagon Alley but first we'll have to cast a glamour over ourselves to stop anyone from recognising us, however we will not need one after we have been to Gringotts."

"Why?" Harry was completely and utterly confused.

"We'll answer all your questions once we're at the bank." Said Remus. He drew his wand and cast a glamour charm on himself, changing his hair to a dark brown with no grey streaks, his lycanthropy scars disappeared and his eyes became a brilliant blue before casting the same spell at Harry who became blonde with hazel eyes, several years older and he became five inches taller. Moody cast a glamour over himself as well (it wouldn't do for a member of the Order or worse Dumbledore to see him in Diagon Alley when he is supposed to be watching over Harry). Remus grinned when Harry said:

"That was awesome, when do we learn that at school?" Remus saw how eager Harry was to learn the spell and smirked a little.

"Normally in your seventh year but if you ask nicely I might teach you later on in the summer, for now all you have to do is grab hold of my hand and close your eyes."

Harry smiled and grabbed a hold of Remus' left arm before Remus brought him in close. The next thing Harry knew he was being squeezed through a tight tube and the breath was knocked out of him, when the squeezing stopped he was able to take a deep breath.

"You alright cub?"

Harry just nodded, still taking deep breaths. Remus stayed close to Harry making sure his cub was fine.

"The sensation takes some time getting used to, you can open your eyes now."

Finally Harry could breath properly and when he opened his eyes he was at the apparition point in Diagon alley, in between two different shops including Madam Malkin's clothing shop.

"You okay now kid?" Asked Moody.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I've done that before when I was like seven or something." Harry missed the shared look of consternation that past over his two companions faces as he was looking around at the alley, there were very few people milling around the alley, none of whom Harry recognised.

"We should get moving. Stick close cub, no one should recognise you but we cant take the risk." The three men made their way down the alley to the steps of Gringotts where Remus stopped them. "We'll have to remove the glamour here as you cannot draw your wand inside the bank. Once I remove your glamour Harry I want you to run into the bank, no one will dare attack you in there, not even Voldemort himself."

Harry nodded and Remus removed the glamour from both of them whilst Moody removed his own. Harry ran into the building whilst both Moody and Remus watched to see if anyone had recognised him, when it was clear that no one did they entered the building themselves.

The bank was quiet as it was still early in the morning, the shops on Diagon alley hadn't opened yet, and so all the tellers were free.

"What are we doing here professor?" Asked Harry.

"We're here for a number of reasons. We've come to hear your parents will, to get you emancipated, to see a goblin healer and to oversee your accounts."

"Why do I need to see a goblin healer?" A confused Harry asked.

Remus sighed but answered. "Because cub you've been abused for fourteen years and I want to make sure that everything is okay with you and your magic. Goblin healers are the best and above reproach so we don't have to worry about any stories being leaked to the Daily Prophet."

"Oh." Said Harry weakly.

"Cub do you want me to come into the accounts office with you?" Asked Remus when he saw how nervous Harry was.

"Yes please Professor." Answered Harry with a relieved smile, he had been dreading going in there alone.

"You can call me Remus as I'm not your professor any more cub." Harry nodded.

"I'll stay out here and keep an eye on things." Murmured Moody as he cast a glance around the room.

"Are you sure Alastor? We could be a while." Asked Remus.

"Yeah I'm sure." Replied the old Auror.

The three men made their way up to the nearest teller and Remus asked to speak to the Potter Account Manager, the teller looked at them suspiciously.

"All three of you?" He asked.

"No." Said Moody gruffly before pointing at his two companions. "Just those two."

"Very well. Gornoc" The teller called for one of the guards nearby who swiftly came walking over "lead these two." He pointed at Remus and Harry. "To the office."

The new goblin, who was shorter than Harry, nodded and lead both Remus and Harry through the bank until he came to a red door, he pulled a large set of keys out of his pocket and used one to open the door. He held the door open and motioned for the two humans to precede him into the room they did so.

"The account manager will be here soon to speak to you." Then he turned around and left.

The two humans were left alone for a few minutes in the room, Harry used the time to sate his curiosity and had a look around; it didn't take long. The office was badly lit with grey stone walls and grey stone floor tiles, there was a singular desk in the room made of cheap pine as was the only seat in the room which sat behind it.

The room set Remus' instincts on edge and he moved closer to his cub, he didn't like what was happening, he especially didn't like it when three secret doors opened at the same time as the red door did and the room filled with Goblin guards armed with various daggers swords and even spears. The guards pointed their many sharp weapons at the two humans, then one of the guards separated them, pushed Harry down on to his knees and placed his very sharp axe to the back of Harry's neck causing Remus to growl. Remus took a step forward towards his honorary godson but ended up with three spears pressed against his throat.

"What's happening Remus? Why are they doing this?" Stammered Harry, who was sheet white in terror and shaking considerably.

"I don't know cub, I don't know."

Harry's and Remus' eyes flicked to the red door as it opened once again and yet another Goblin walked through, this Goblin however was taller and wore different clothing; unlike his brethren he wore breeches and a doublet instead of Goblin battle armour. He glanced around the room briefly before his eyes fell upon Harry, his lips curled up slightly in disgust.

"Gringotts does not tolerate thieves, you will inform me of whom you are and your intentions in this bank."

"I am Remus John Lupin and he is my cub Harry James Potter, we are here to speak to the Potter account manager."

The Goblin guard who held his blade to Harry's neck pulled Harry's head up by grabbing his hair and yanking his hand backwards; causing the blade of the axe to break the skin on the back of Harry's neck.

"Leave him alone, he has done nothing wrong." Snarled Remus causing the new Goblin to turn and glare at Remus.

"Silence!" Snapped the new Goblin, the guards surrounding Remus pushed their spears closer into the werewolf's neck as the new Goblin turned back to look at Harry. "You will inform me of whom you are and your intentions in this bank."

"H...Ha...Harry James Potter, I came to speak to the Potter Account Manager." Stuttered Harry.

"Liar." Snarled the Goblin.

"I'm... I'm not lying I promise, I swear on my magic that I am Harry James Potter and I came here to speak to the Potter Account Manager."

The Goblin's eyes widened as the vow settled on Harry's magic without any adverse effects. "For what purpose did you wish to see the Potter Account Manager?" There was a significant decrease in the amount of vitriol when he spoke which heartened both Harry and Remus.

"To hear my parents will, erm to get me emancipated..." Harry paused trying to remember what else Remus had said, as it is quite hard to think with an axe pushed into the back of your neck.

"Our main purpose was to hear the Potter will and to get Harry emancipated but we also wished for Harry to be seen to by a Goblin healer and to check over the Potter accounts to make sure that everything is as it should be , Gringotts honour is above reproach but the Potter accounts haven't been in use for fourteen years. If you still don't believe us there is a heritage test you can do to prove that Harry is the Potter heir. We have no reason to lie." Spoke Remus when Harry seemed to stall.

"Very well, we will do the test." The Goblin looked at the guards. "Release them. If they are not who they say they are; kill them." The guards let them go and stepped away, Remus immediately went straight to his honorary godson.

The still unnamed Goblin walked over to the desk and sat down behind it, he conjured two chairs for the humans to sit down on and motioned for them to sit. Harry and Remus sat whilst the Goblin reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a filled blue potion vial and set it down in the middle of the desk along with a large piece of parchment and a beautifully ornate dagger.

"Take the athame and make a cut on your right palm and then add seven drops to this potion."

Harry's hand was shaking as he reached out for the dagger with his left hand and used it to cut his palm whilst the as of yet unnamed Goblin uncorked the vial, Harry tilted his hand to allow the blood to start dripping into the vial. He counted out seven drops and then moved his still shaking hand away. The Goblin re-corked the potion vial and shook it to make sure that the blood has been completely absorbed into the potion before he uncorked it again and poured the potion onto the parchment. The Goblin's eyes widened to an almost comical size as more and more writing appeared onto the parchment, after ten long minutes the writing stopped.

"I believe that the following conversation should be held in more comfortable settings." The goblin stood and motioned for the two wizards to follow him they in turn were followed by the goblin guards, the group of goblins and wizards walked out of the red door and back into the bank before they entered another door but this time it opened up into along narrow white hall which had many blacks doors spaced equally along it. They walked until they came to the Potter's office and then entered the room.

The room was completely ostentatious, the walls were painted a blood red and carpet was a cream colour, the furniture (there was a desk in the centre of the room, three chairs, and two tall filing cabinets with three drawers each) was made of white marble with inset red diamonds (one of the most rare and expensive gemstones in the world, Remus didn't think that there was enough red diamond in the world to decorate that much furniture). Harry couldn't believe that this was actually the intended effect nor could he believe that his family would have liked it. The goblin motioned for them to sit down and the wizards complied (the chairs were much more comfortable than they were expecting).

The Goblin cleared his throat. "On behalf of the Goblin nation and Gringotts I would like to apologise for the appalling mistakes and crimes that have been committed against you Mr Potter." The Goblin made a hand gesture and the guards disappeared through the door. "My name is Fleetfoot, I am the Potter Account Manager and we have a problem; your magical signature does not match the one we have on file."

TBC

A/N: This will be the last chapter for at least another week as I have to start writing them as I go now. Please review.

Cara Tanaka, Catspaw439, Sanarielle,1st and 3rd guest, WiccaMoon, Lain Marie, Ladywatertiger, Mashki30 and delenda est c- Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you are still enjoying my story.

Cairlinn- You are right that wont be for a while (Harry is just to young) but it doesn't mean that Snape cant start laying down the foundations for wooing Harry. Thanks for reviewing.

Geetac- I always hated how immature Black and Snape were in the books so I just had to make them grow up and get along. Although it should be funny when Sirius finds out exactly what Harry means to Snape. Thanks for reviewing.

Mugiwarabaki- There are lots of things that will stop Dumbles from finding out about Snape though the main reason is that his ego means that he believes that Snape is his man through and through.

2nd guest- I think that those four working together would be terrifying and they would be the best ones to help Harry train. Moody wont be the only ally they make so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for reviewing.

Sheankelor- I hope it stays interesting for you. Thanks for reviewing..

Bellamorte1323- I love me some snarry too. Thanks for reviewing.

Ladysavay- I hope you liked this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reviewing.

Lupinesence- CONSTANT VIGILANCE! lol, hopefully Moody wont pass on too much of his paranoia to Harry though. Thanks for reviewing.

My Alternate Reality- Me too, all good escape from the Dursley fics should have a shopping trip in them somewhere. Thanks for reviewing.

Crapes- I thought I had gotten out of that habit, I do recheck the file before posting but I don't always realise that there are some left. Thanks for pointing it out to me and I'll try and stop confusing them in future. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
